


ART: It's a Safeguarding Issue

by Penndragon27



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, student!Merlin, teacher!arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Art for chapter 2 of the amazing It's a Safeguarding Issue by @Guessimaclotpole





	ART: It's a Safeguarding Issue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guessimaclotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's a Safeguarding Issue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907086) by [Guessimaclotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole). 

> Hope you have a fantastic birthday <3

And Arthur's reaction because I couldn't resist:


End file.
